uropifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bertràn/Molilingad - Multilinguisme - Multilingualism
( article publié sur http://uropi.canalblog.com/ le 14 novembre 2009 '') Molilingad sem mo de ideal sluz, wa se ne ankoìtli ki de adoptad u struen lingu, naturim. Molilingad san "ideal", je moz os vido kospeken wim un utopij, u tel do wen un moz streno, ba wen un moz nevos atogo, usim is un moz pratìzo jaki dia, id mastoro kwer o pin lingas be som tem. Di se de uni sluz po progaro de varid ni uspresadis id kulturis id po apìto un uni mod meno. Adopto u komùn linga, struen is mozli slogan kritere wen nu av mozen befendo dafòr in polen kovenad, se u stapa po atogo di tel, ude de kodìke te di linga sev obe opren id bazen su u grup lingus potenan maj o min a de som famìl (in de lati sin de vordi), po ne drivo ap do stranic kreatade, dubic micade, murki, elitisti kosetade id risken sinteze… id stajev ankren in konkreti realad (u moldi linga se ne jok po domòr). De idea se uzo u slimi, fleksi id efektivi uzèl komunikadi we det os na interesen id gurzavi ov alten mode uspresadi, par je sev ekwim un ustensad od la, we sev nerim naturi (o mij artimaken is un prigùs). Je delev ne solem ov lero un uni duj linga, we protegev solem ni siavi genilinga, ba u linga we protegev os tale altene, usvelan de kogeni vige intra la. Je sev os un uzèl rugonadi gon eni probad hegemoniji u lingu su altene par di komùn linga setev os in luc te nun linga se subesan a altene … par tale se mimbore de som famili id av befènd finden de mod koincepo ! Tal di moz semo un inluʒi sper. Je vidì mo inspirten pa wa i av mozen liso id lero novem ov Uropi. Je koruvòk maj o min a de befendad wen i dav, slogan wa i kre avo incepen ov ja, i wa i av (jok) ne finden altia. Molilingad id u struen linga doʒev so andisjuten…is un vol te un dia, po de pri vos, di utopij moz vido veri. ''Bertràn C. (Nordi Francia) ★ ★ ★ ★ Le multilinguisme me semble la solution idéale. Ce qui n'est pas incompatible avec l'adoption d'une langue construite bien entendu. Le multilinguisme étant "idéal", on peut aussi le considérer comme une utopie, un objectif vers lequel tendre mais que l'on n'atteindra jamais, à moins de pratiquer quotidiennement et de maîtriser un peu plus de quatre ou cinq langues à la fois. C'est la seule solution pour préserver la diversité des expressions et des cultures et pour éviter la pensée unique. L'adoption d'une langue commune, si possible construite selon les critères que nous avons pu définir auparavant d'une manière consensuelle, est une étape dans la concrétisation de cet objectif, à condition que cette langue soit à la fois ouverte et fondée sur un groupe de langues appartenant plus ou moins à la même famille (au sens large), afin de ne pas dériver vers des créations fantaisistes, des amalgames douteux, des compositions obscures et élitistes, des synthèses hasardeuses ... et rester ancré dans le concret (la langue mondiale n'est pas encore pour demain). L'idée est d'utiliser un outil de communication commun simple, souple et efficace qui suscite aussi l'intérêt et la curiosité envers les autres modes d'expressions, parce qu'il en serait en quelque sorte une extension presque naturelle (ou semi-artificielle, si l'on veut). Il ne s'agirait pas seulement d'apprendre une unique deuxième langue qui ne protégerait que sa propre langue native, mais une langue qui protégerait aussi toutes les autres en dévoilant les liens de parenté qu'elles ont entre elles. Ce serait également un outil de résistance face à toute tentative d'hégémonie d'une langue sur les autres car cette langue commune mettrait également en évidence l'absence de supériorité d'une langue sur les autres ... celles-ci faisant toutes partie de la même famille et ayant enfin trouvé un moyen de s'entendre ! Tout cela peut sembler un voeu pieux. Il m'a été inspiré par ce que j'ai pu lire et apprendre récemment sur l'Uropi. C'est un peu la définition que j'en donne, d'après ce que je pense en avoir compris, et que je n'ai (toujours) pas (encore) trouvée ailleurs. Plurilinguisme et langue construite devraient être indissociables... si l'on veut que, pour une fois, une utopie puisse se réaliser. Bertrand Carette (France - Nord) ★ ★ ★ ★ Multilingualism seems to me to be the ideal solution, which is not, of course, incompatible with adopting a constructed language. Being an "ideal", multilingualism can also be considered as a "utopia", an objective towards which we can strive without ever reaching it, unless we have a good command of four or five languages that we can practise everyday. This is the only solution to preserve the diversity of our languages and cultures and avoid a uniform way of thinking. Adopting a common language, which would have been developed, if possible, according to pre-defined consensual criteria, is the first stage towards achieving this distant objective, on condition that such a language is both open to and based on a group of languages belonging more or less to the same family (in the broadest sense of the word). We should make sure not to drift away towards eccentric creations, dubious mixtures, obscure elitist compositions, haphazard syntheses… and to be firmly rooted in the concrete (a world language is still a long way off). The key idea is to use a simple, common communication tool which would be efficient and flexible and would arouse people's interest and curiosity about other languages insofar as it would be a sort of nearly natural extension of them (or semi-artifical if you prefer). It is not simply a question of learning a single second language that would only protect one's native language, but learning a language that would protect all the other languages by revealing the ways in which they are related to each other. In addition this would be a means to resist any attempt at hegemony of one language over the others because it would also highlight the fact that no language is superior to the others, all being members of the same family who have at last found a way to get on well together. All this may seem a pious hope. It was inspired to me by what I could read and learn recently about Uropi. Uropi corresponds more or less to the definition I give here, from what I have understood, and which I haven't (yet) found anywhere else. Multilingualism and a common constructed language should be indissociable…if one day we want this utopia to become true… Bertràn C. (Northern France) Category:Blog posts